


You're Under Arrest

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Bottom Ethan Steiner (Teen Wolf), Canon Rewrite, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 03, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Danny comes up with a really fun idea and he can't help his self because it had turned Ethan on when they seen it on TV.
Relationships: Ethan & Danny Mahealani, Ethan Steiner & Danny Mahealani, Ethan Steiner/Danny Mahealani, Ethan/Danny Mahealani
Kudos: 5





	You're Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wrote this back in 2018 or 2019 just now posting it.

Danny didn't know what it was about Ethan that he felt like he could trust him. He also had fallen hard for him in less than two months of dating. He couldn't stop smiling while he was texting him now. He was just hoping that Ethan would show up where he had asked him to. They had watched a few porn movies together the night before and he hadn't missed the look Ethan had at the last one. It had been about a cop arresting a guy on the side of the road. The arrest had turned into the guy being arrested getting fucked bent over his motorcycle. He had seen the movie a few times so he knew how it ended. He had decided to give Ethan a little pleasure while he watched it though. 

He had gotten Ethan to sit back on his face while he tongue fucked him. He hadn't let him get off though starving off his orgasm right before he came. The moment the movie was over he'd lifted Ethan up and onto the bed before thrusting all the way home. He was glad his parents weren't home since Ethan had let out a howl of pleasure cumming instantly. He had kept going though holding onto Ethan's hips as he pounded into him getting him off twice more as he found his own release. 

Ethan hadn't wanted to leave, but Danny had known when his brother called he had no choice. It was why he hadn't tried to get him to stay. It was useless since if he didn't go then Aiden just showed up. He hadn't actually met Aiden, but he had saw him twice. Once via a picture on Ethan's phone the second at the diner he met Ethan every Friday and Saturday morning for breakfast. Ethan said he wasn't hiding him, he just didn't want to share him since he was technically his first boyfriend. He was in no way shape or form ashamed of him. 

Danny still had the cop outfit that Jackson had made him go as the Halloween before. He didn't have a gun, but he had a set of handcuffs with the outfit. It had also come with a whip, but he'd left that in his closet. There was no way he was going that far with what he had planned. It was near the preserve so when Ethan showed up they wouldn't have to worry about being busted. Thanks his hacking skills he had the police radio hooked up to his laptop just in case one of the cops was patrolling the area. 

~DE ED~

He looked at the time on his phone and then the text Ethan had sent about being there at ten. He had wanted to make sure it was dark enough they wouldn't be spotted from the road too. He looked at the side mirror spotting Ethan's bike right before it sped past him. He couldn't exactly get a cop car and siren since it might attract the actual cops for one and second he wasn't going to get arrested for stealing one.

Instead of the siren he flashed his hazzard lights on which got Ethan to slow down. He had already told him the night before he was going to do it and how when he got the chance. He just didn't think it would be this soon, but his parents had left for a few days so he wasn't going be missed. Danny followed Ethan's bike halfway up the preserve trail until he came to a stop. He turned the car off setting his laptop on the dash angling it towards the car's hood. 

Danny took his seat belt off before opening the door to the car. He took his flashlight out from the hook he had for it on his 'gun belt' walking up slowly to the front of his car stopping before he got near Ethan. "I need you to kill the bike and pull the helmet off, real slow," Danny said in a authoritative voice shining his light on Ethan. He was hoping that he sounded all business and that this went just the way he wanted it to.

Ethan smiled turning his bike off before pulling his helmet up and off sitting it on the front part of his seat. "Is there a problem officer?" he asked turning his head looking at Danny. He had to keep his self in character after seeing Danny's uniform. It was like a second skin on his boyfriend and he wanted to rip it off. However, this was for him and he really did need it after the crap day he'd had. 

"I'm afraid there is a problem here, a very large problem," Danny said walking around the bike until he was standing in the front of it. "I was told to stop anyone I saw on a motorcycle because they are wanted for questioning," Danny said crossing his arms giving Ethan a glare. "It seems that you are on a motorcycle and I haven't seen any other ones all night,"

"Questioning, what exactly have I done? I was just driving my bike back home and I was going only maybe a mile or two over the limit," Ethan asked watching Danny trying to figure where he was going with the scene. He just couldn't tell and Danny's heart was steady as it could be. He thought he was going stop him on speeding, but he figured you wouldn't actually arrest someone for speeding. There had to be something else involved for that to happen so Danny had changed the play on him. 

"I was told by the boss that a guy, between seventeen and twenty was driving a motorcycle and I was to pull him over. The guy, is to be brought in for questioning," Danny said reaching for his handcuffs. He decided to change it up to keep Ethan from figuring out his moves. He had also practiced keeping his heartbeat steady all day. "Now, very slowly get off the bike and put your hands on your head," he stopped his self from smiling seeing Ethan's eyes shift wondering if his boyfriend even noticed what he'd done. "I don't have all night, off the bike now," he said again in a louder voice. 

Ethan raised his hands up bringing his leg around so he was standing beside the bike. "I'm off the bike. There is no need to get upset I'm cooperating with you, officer," he said starting to lower his hands to see what Danny would do.

"Keep your hands up, put them down again and I won't hesitate to add resisting to the charges," Danny knew that Ethan was doing it on purpose so he played along as well. He got up to Ethan pulling one of his hands down locking the metal around his wrist before doing the same to the other hand. "Is there anything on you that can hurt me that I need to know about?" he asked as he started patting Ethan down. It just wasn't your usual pat down since he let his hands slide under Ethan's shirt straight away. 

"No, I don't have any weapsons on me or drugs either," Ethan let out a moan when Danny pulled at both of his nipples. "I definitely don't have anything there," he barely got out feeling bolts of pleasure going straight to his cock. "I don't think this is a proper search, officer,"

"I decide what is proper since I'm the officer and you are wanted by the boss himself. I can't have you walking in with a loaded weapon," Danny put emphasis on loaded weapon as he moved his hand from Ethan's shirt to the front of his jeans. "Well, is that a weapon? Or are you liking the search I'm doing?" He asked cupping Ethan through his jeans causing him to moan. "I think you have a weapon here. So I'm going to have to remove these jeans of yours to check." Danny smiled taking hold of the leak between the cuffs moving Ethan over to the hood of his car. 

Once he had Ethan against the car he started unbuckling his belt before unzipping the almost too tight jeans. "I don't have a weapon officer, it's just my cock. I haven't gotten to have sex today and what you're doing is turning me on," he was supposed to object, but he didn't want to play by the same rules the movie guy had. "If you let me go and forget you even saw me I'll give you anything you want," 

"Anything huh, well see I haven't gotten off today either, but I don't know if you'll want to go for what I want," Danny said pealing Ethan's jeans down to his ankles letting his cock spring free of the trap of tight fabric it had been stuck in. 

"What do you want? I'll blow you, fuck you, just name it," Ethan shifted looking down at Danny trying to tell what he was going to do. He cooperated as Danny took his boots off before pulling his jeans all the way off. He was surprised when his boots where put back on though, but he knew Danny cared. Even if he was a werewolf he didn't want him to feel any pain from the stuff under the leaves.

"Oh, see the price of me letting you go is higher than you putting out to me. No, I will be doing the fucking," Danny rose up turning Ethan around facing the car bending him over the hood. He moved Ethan's legs apart moving his hand over Ethan's ass. He massaged both cheeks for a moment hearing Ethan's moan before he brought one hand down over his left cheek. "That's for being too slow," he hadn't planned it, but he couldn't resist slapping Ethan's ass. He had done plenty of biting and licking the night before. 

"Fuck," Ethan hadn't expected it and he moved over the hood slightly since he wasn't prepared. It caused friction against his cock and it turned him on. He smiled though knowing that Danny was changing the rules too. "I am willing to pay that price," he wanted more friction against his cock. He wanted to be touched, he was hard and aching for what Danny planned. He'd been waiting all day not really paying attention to anything else. The idea of Danny doing this to him had his cock leaking just from the thought of it. 

"I am going to check your ass for any weapons. If I find any then it's going to be even worse on you for concealing a weapon," Danny ran his hand over Ethan's other cheek fondling it before delivering a slap to it too. He got down behind Ethan spreading his cheeks apart before running his tongue along each side. He bit down on each side before running the flat of his tongue from bottom to top over Ethan's entrance. He kept it up a few more times hearing Ethan's moans as he did so. "Are you resisting?" he asked as Ethan moved against him.

"No, god no, please officer stick your tongue in my ass," Ethan moved backwards trying to get Danny's tongue to go inside, but he was being held still now.

"Someone's eager, tonight," Danny smiled before doing what Ethan had asked darting his tongue just inside his ass. He swirled it around before going even farther in. He didn't just use his tongue though, he let his teeth gently graze over Ethan's rim. Danny pulled back before diving back in over and over. He didn't miss the sounds Ethan was making knowing he wanted to be touched. It was one of the reasons he'd put the handcuffs on. He didn't want Ethan touching his cock to get off. The other reason being the obvious of playing this out like the movie. 

"Officer, please, I need more," Ethan pleaded feeling Danny's tongue running flat over his opening again. Danny kept altering what he was doing from going inside Ethan and running his tongue on the outside. Danny wasn't having it though sliding his tongue back in taking hold of Ethan's ass and lifting him a little more so he was barely touching the ground. Ethan let out a strangled sound that was half between a moan and howl. 

Danny pulled back slightly looking at Ethan's glistening hole. "You're taking my tongue so well. Do you like my tongue fucking you?" he asked biting down on one cheek hard enough to leave an impression. It faded seconds later, but he had left it. He repeated it with the other cheek before shoving his tongue back into Ethan as far as it would go swirling it around. 

"Yes, I like it, but I don't think it's long enough to find anything. If I had anything in my ass," Ethan stated trying to thrust back against Danny's tongue. He could if he wanted to, but he let Danny hold him still. He turned his head biting down on his bottom lip feeling his orgasm building. "I'm not going to last, so close, oh fuck, officer," he shouted as Danny's tongue curled up as he pulled free again. 

Danny kept working his tongue in and out of Ethan knowing that he wanted him to cum this way. He buried his face against Ethan getting his tongue farther in before rolling it. He kept it moving like that hearing Ethan's slew of words that made no sense at all. He knew he had succeeded in his plan when Ethan forgot to hold back and thrust back shouting Danny's name instead of officer when he came. 

~DE ED~

"Did I tell you that you were aloud to cum?" Danny asked standing up taking a hold of the chain link that ran between the cuffs jerking Ethan into a standing position. He knew that Ethan's were shaky at the moment from not using them and all at once standing after he came. "I don't remember giving you permission to do that. I'll have to add cumming on a police vehicle to the charges against you," 

"I couldn't help it, your tongue in my ass felt wonderful. I told you officer, it wasn't long enough to find anything." Ethan said going back in character trying to keep his self standing up. He hadn't expected Danny to jerk him up like he had. It had been unexpected and he wanted it to be that way. He couldn't tell Danny's next move and he liked it. 

"Until I tell you do not cum again, if you do I'll add another charge." Danny said all the while moving his hands down Ethan's back. He touched his wrists making sure the cuffs weren't cutting off his circulation before moving Ethan back over the hood of his car. "I have to finish my cavity search now. You best behave too," he added running his right hand over Ethan's ass before sliding his middle finger between his cheeks.

"Please no more charges, I'll behave." Ethan moaned feeling Danny's finger slide into him. It burned slightly, but he didn't care. The feeling of it going in mostly dry with only his tongue to have loosened him up first. He moved back onto it wanting all of it, but he knew he shouldn't have when Danny slapped his ass. 

"I did not tell you to take it any farther, that's your second warning. The next one and I'm going spank you before I thrust into you. I will fuck you until your screaming my name as you cum. Then I'll make you sit with a butt plug in your ass for days. Every time I fuck you I'll make sure my cum can't escape," Danny said in a calm voice before pulling his finger free and thrusting it back in.

Ethan moaned out clamping onto Danny's finger for a moment before letting go of it. Ethan closed his eyes tight trying to make sure he didn't move. The thought of what Danny wanted to do turned him on. He just didn't want to break character yet, but he thought of it for later. Danny added another finger sliding them both in and out before scissoring both. He twisted them around pulling back out. He kept the pace up squatting back down adding his tongue slicking Ethan up again. 

"Fuck," Ethan shouted when Danny's fingers hit against his prostate. He bucked back trying to get Danny's fingers and tongue farther into his ass. "Please officer, I need more," he couldn't help the sound that his voice made in that moment. He was pretty sure he was begging now, but damned if he cared. "I won't break, you can fuck me,"

Danny grinned twisting his fingers all the way around. He kept the pace up pulling out then thrusting back in before twisting or scissoring them. Every time he did he made sure to hit against Ethan's prostate. "Someone has a mouth on them. I wonder how good you could talk if it was full of cock." he added a third finger pumping it in and out as he leaned over Ethan's body once he stood up. "I bet you'd look hot with cum all over your face sucking my dick," 

"I'd do anything you tell me to do just to have your cock in my ass, officer," Ethan said thrusting backwards onto Danny's fingers. It earned him another hard slap to his ass, but he liked it, which he'd never admit too. 

"You don't listen do you?" Danny asked, "That's going to get you into a lot of trouble," he added moving his fingers quicker into Ethan. Every time he nailed his prostate causing Ethan's sounds to get louder. Danny moved his hand over Ethan's side and then up to his nipples rubbing one then the other. He knew what Ethan liked so he used it to his advantage twisting and pulling at each of them. 

"No, I don't listen," Ethan moaned out as Danny bit down at his neck. He could tell that Danny was slipping some, but he didn't care. "You leave marks and they'll throw this out of court," 

"Who says I will even take you into my boss? I might just take you home with me and have my way with you even more," Danny smiled keeping his fingers moving while kissing Ethan's back. "I think you'll look good naked in my bed in the morning, might even cuff you so you won't slip out," he couldn't help the image that came into his mind. He wanted it to come true and he was definitely thinking about doing it. He pulled his fingers free stepping back to look at Ethan for a moment. 

Ethan was trying to see where Danny was at, but when he tried to stand he was pushed back onto the hood. "I'll do anything you want just so you don't take me in. I won't even resist if you take me to your bed," he grinned looking over his shoulder at Danny. He moved trying to get any feel of Danny on him again. 

"Stop moving," Danny said before undoing his 'gun belt' letting it drop to the ground. He then undid his other belt lowering the zipper on his uniform pants. "I still am not happy, you have to have something," 

"If you check my pants you might find something in there that will help, officer," Ethan said nodding towards his pants that were on the hood of the car. "Left side pocket, it might help with the search," he hadn't even thought about it until now, but he wouldn't have minded if Danny took him dry. 

"Well, well, well you have some contraband on you," Danny said pulling the bottle of lube from Ethan's pants. "I thought you said you didn't have anything on you?" he asked opening the bottle up and putting some on his fingers. "I think this is concealing things, but I guess since I'm going to just take you home we won't have to report this," he pressed two fingers back inside Ethan a few times. Once he was sure he had Ethan slick enough he smeared some over his aching cock. 

"You would have to let me go if you weren't, you didn't read me my rights," Ethan smirked knowing good and well that the search was down right illegal too, but he was still enjoying it. 

"Oh I still have time to read you your rights," Danny said pressing the head of his cock against Ethan's entrance. "You have the right to not remain silent," he said before thrusting into Ethan in one swift motion. He moaned hearing Ethan's pleasured howl he let out cumming for the second time. "Whatever you say, or shout, I'll gladly use against you during sex," he smiled letting Ethan adjust as he came down slowly. "You do not have any rights to an attorney because no one will ever touch you, but me," he continued as he started moving continuing his alteration of the Maranda rights he was telling Ethan. 

"Fuck, officer, please, I'm not in the mood for slow, you can fuck me as hard as you want," Ethan moved back against Danny with every forward thrust he received. He was barely keeping his self in character at the moment. He could feel another orgasm building even though he wasn't recovered from the last. 

Danny pulled back before slamming forward holding onto Ethan's hips. He could feel his own orgasm building as he kept jack hammering into Ethan. He was starting to move Ethan over the hood of the car from the sharp thrusts. Danny changed his angle hitting against Ethan's prostate every time he thrust in. Danny leaned over kissing along Ethan's back as he pinned him between his body and the car. Each new thrust getting them closer to a blissful ending. Ethan clamped down on Danny's cock causing Danny to let out a string of words of his own. 

"Please, don't stop, almost there," Ethan groaned out feeling Danny's mouth along his spine. He shivered even though his entire body was on fire it seemed. 

Danny picked up the pace biting down on Ethan's neck to silence his shout as he struck against Ethan's battered prostate again. He felt his orgasm take him over as his vision went white. "Fuck," he mumbled over where he had his mouth over Ethan's neck. Ethan clamped down letting out a howl as his cock exploded. His own vision spotted as Danny continued thrusting into him. 

"Danny," Ethan shouted going slack against the hood of the car as Danny's thrusts stopped. 

"Just, just give me a minute or two," Danny said pressing his body against Ethan's wishing he had taken his shirt off as well. He wanted to feel Ethan's skin against his own and not just where they were joined. 

"Not going anywhere, officer, except maybe home with you," Ethan smiled before they both started laughing. 

"Was it as good as the movie?" Danny asked catching his breath.

"Hell no, it was so much better," Ethan turned his head looking at Danny's car noticing the laptop. "Did you record this?" he asked hoping that Danny had.

"Yeah, just as soon as we get to the house you can watch if you want," Danny said getting up and pulling free of Ethan. He squatted down licking and sucking as some of the cum escaped.

"Maybe after we sleep, I'm exhausted, but I really did like it," Ethan moaned feeling Danny's tongue slid into his cum drenched channel. "I don't know if I can ride my bike at the moment," he stated.

"Would your brother get it for you?" Danny asked standing up before getting his 'gun belt' for the keys to the handcuffs. He took them off before turning Ethan around claiming his mouth for the first time that night. He let Ethan taste the cum as they battled for control. All the while, Danny moved his hands over Ethan's wrists making sure any stinging feeling left. "I'll massage you later, your shoulders have to be killing you," he said when they broke the kiss.

"I'll live, but thanks," Ethan knew that Danny was special the day he met him. The fact that he was making sure he hadn't hurt him was sweeter. "I don't know if Aiden wouldn't ask questions if I did," he was pretty sure that he'd get his ass chewed out for leaving again too. He didn't care though. He took his phone out sending Aiden a message before he let Danny help him get dressed again. "Let's go." 

Danny smiled pulling Ethan to him kissing him until they both required air before going to the car. He watched Ethan get in before he made sure the laptop stopped recording. He was going to have even more fun with Ethan tonight, he was for once staying at his place too. That was going to be a plus. He had never ound anyone like Ethan before and hoped he didn't lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.


End file.
